iDisappear
by seddiegirl25
Summary: Sam's gone, and nobody knows what happened or why. But Freddie and Carly are determined to figure it out.  Seddie fanfic, a little different, a little sad. Going to be 2 or 3 chapters. Also Cam friendship and major Creddie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This started out as a One-Shot, but I think one or two more chapters should be added, depending on what you guys think. So if you like it please review!**

**It's Seddie, with Cam and major Creddie friendship!**

Freddie Benson stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. At first he had thought it was his bed. It was old and had always been uncomfortable, ever since the day he received it at age 8. But after tossing for what seemed like hours, he had finally come to the conclusion that it wasn't what he was lying on. In fact, it didn't have anything to do with his room at all. It was the curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes that he couldn't get out of his head. All he had thought about for months was her. The way she glowed when she smiled. How the simplest things could make her happy. Give her a steak and she would love you forever.

Freddie turned onto his side and looked over at the picture on the table next to him. He was in between his two best friends, grins plastered on their faces. All three were dressed in wedding attire, Carly and Sam in turquoise dresses and Freddie in a black suit with a tie that matched the gowns the girls were adorning. He laughed at the memory. The bride had fallen in love with Spencer, and it took a lot to get him out of the sticky situation. But like always, the trio had prevailed. Freddie couldn't honestly think of a time when one of the three couldn't get out of something.

He gazed into Sam's eyes, and even though it was a photo, the girl sure knew how to get his heart racing. That was the number one thing he couldn't stand about being around her. He couldn't control his heart rate and it drove him insane.

The brunette craned his head to look at the clock. 4:43 AM it read. He groaned and shut his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. As he was dozing off, there was a knock at his window. He quickly sat up and opened the pane for Carly, whose clothing and hair had been soaked by the rain. She looked like she had been crying, and without a second thought, Freddie scooped her up in a hug. "F-Freddie." Carly sobbed into his shoulder. "I know you told me the fire escape was just for you and Sam, but when I sit out there I can feel her around me. And I-I miss her so much." She looked up at her friend, who recently had gotten substantially taller than her. He wiped the tears away from her face, his eyes damp. "Are you ready to talk about it yet Carles?" She bit her lip and contemplated for a moment, before slowly nodding, gravitating towards Freddie's bed. He sat down next to her as she inhaled a sharp breath. Freddie's heart ached for her. He missed Sam too but he couldn't comprehend how difficult it was for Carly.

"Well, the last time I saw her she was getting on the bus home. We hadn't been talking about anything important and she seemed fine to me. The next thing I knew she was g-gone." Carly let out a dry sob and fell into Freddie's lap. He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry. It's not fair to you. To Sam. To anyone. But you know the police are doing their best to find out who took her. I bet you she'll be home in no time." Carly was silent for a moment, contemplating his response, before she sat up and shook her head. "The thing is Freddie, I don't think anyone took her. Sam is one of the toughest girls on this earth. You of all people should know that." Freddie shrugged. "Yeah but even Sam can't outpower a weapon. You can't rule anything out Carly. We need to keep believing she's safe and she'll be back soon."

Carly sighed and threw herself onto Freddie's bed, both mentally and physically exhausted. A missing best friend was taking a toll on her.

Freddie left the room to get Carly some dry clothes and a glass of water. When he came back she was sound asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. He smiled at her, leaving to the living room to watch some TV. Sleep was out of the question tonight.

xxx

The glare of the sun was what woke Carly from her half sleep. She rubbed her eyes, disoriented. Her clothes were still wet and clinging to her skin, leaving her to wonder how she ever fell asleep in such an uncomfortable state. She slowly sat up, embarrassed that she had gotten Freddie's sheets all wet. "Freddie?" She shouted, her voice hoarse. Carly soon heard footsteps and Freddie entered the room, his eyes bloodshot and hair a mess. If he looked that awful, Carly couldn't imagine the way she appeared. "You okay Carly?" She shrugged and stood up. "I'm gonna go home. Thanks again for comforting me. It's really nice to have someone to talk to." She hugged Freddie quickly before darting out the door and into her apartment.

Once upstairs she shed her wet jeans and t-shirt, throwing them in a pile in the corner of her room. After taking one of her famously long showers, she changed into sweat pants and a Penny-T that Sam had left at her house weeks before. She laid down on her bed, trying to recount the moment that she last saw her best friend. It was weird how much she remembered of that night, but she guessed that it was one of those situations where your memory became sharper after something serious happened.

"_So, I told him if he wanted me to embarrass him in front of the entire school again, then sure I'd arm wrestle him. But of course I'm way stronger so I'm going to beat him."_

_Sam blabbed on and on about Freddie and what a dork he was while Carly just sat there, grinning slyly at her best friend. Though Sam would never admit it, Carly knew the blonde had been in love with Freddie for months now. "But apparently we're battling next week. Whatever." Sam took another sip of her smoothie while Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam, you really should just tell Freddie how you feel." Sam raised an eyebrow at Carly, confused. "What, that I absolutely hate his guts and can't wait till the day I never have to see his face again?" "Nooo!" Carly winked at her best friend and nudged her with her elbow from across the table. "That you loooveee him." Sam, who was in mid-sip, spit her smoothie all over Carly. "I do NOT love Freddie. Gross." "Oh my god Sam." Carly groaned while wiping her front down with napkins. "You just ruined my favorite shirt." Sam shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Spencer will buy you a new one, I'm sure." _

Looking back on the memory made Carly smile for the first time in nearly two weeks. She missed late night sleepovers where Sam would insist they watched a scary movie. She missed Sam's constant whining about Freddie, even though she blushed every time his name was brought up. She even missed the vast amounts of food Sam ate. For the first time in 8 years, Carly's fridge was nearly full. Most people would be happy about that. But the Shay's weren't most people. Sam's absence had even taken a toll on Spencer, who didn't have anyone to pull pranks on or make thousands of spaghetti tacos for. And of course, Carly knew how much Freddie missed Sam. She didn't want to tell Freddie how Sam felt about him, even though she was almost positive he felt the same way. Freddie hadn't been himself since she vanished. After school he would go straight to his apartment and Carly rarely saw him, aside from the occasional night when he would come over to update the iCarly fans on Sam's disappearance. The fans had been of little help, but they were all aware of what had gone on and were looking for the girl, which put Carly and Freddie both somewhat at ease. Sighing, Carly stood up and decided to go to the studio. It had been left untouched since Sam had gone, and Carly wasn't planning on putting anything away anytime soon. She looked around for a moment before plopping herself into a bean bag chair and closing her eyes. She thought back to a memory from days before, the only time she had any glimmer of hope that Sam was still alive.

_It was a dark night, and typical for Seattle, pouring rain. Carly had just closed her eyes when a noise from the room beside her jolted her out of bed. She realized it sounded like a footstep, sending shivers down her spine. Quietly, the brunette girl threw back her covers and tiptoed down the hall into the studio. The door creaked as she opened it, making her cringe. She stepped further into the dark room, hoping this wouldn't end like one of those awful horror movies Sam always made her watch. Suddenly, the sound of another footstep made her freeze. Then another. And another. The noise was getting louder, and Carly clapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from shrieking. She turned her head in the direction of the footsteps, and at the other side of the studio, a pair of familiar blue eyes met hers. However, instead of curly blonde locks, this girl's hair was brown and stick straight. Still Carly couldn't shake the feeling that she knew those eyes. They were unmistakable. "Sam?" She whispered into the room, her voice shaking. "Sam is that you?" Before she could step any closer, the girl broke her gaze and fled. Carly shook her head, confused. Was she dreaming?_

_The next morning Carly woke up in her bed, confused. She had determined what she saw wasn't a dream. It had to be Sam. She knew her best friend. _

Carly had told Freddie what she'd seen, but he shrugged it off. She understood why too. She knew he didn't want to get his hopes up, for fear that Sam was really gone and that it would most likely stay that way forever.

xxx

"Fredward Benson?" the teacher repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. "Earth to Freddie. You there?" "Huh? Oh yeah sorry Mrs. Briggs. I must have dozed off." The woman shook her head, looking at the boy with sad eyes. "I'd like to see you after class if possible." He nodded, too exhausted to reply, and put his head back down on his desk. Ten minutes later, the bell rang, causing everyone to dash out of their seats towards the door. Freddie was about to stand up when Mrs. Briggs waved him down. "Freddie, I understand why you haven't been yourself lately. I know it must be hard to lose a friend like that. But you need to start focusing or you might fail my class. Your grades have been dropping quickly as have Carly's. I think you two should see a counselor." Freddie looked up at his red-headed teacher through heavy eyelids. "Why do you care? You hated Sam. I bet you're glad she's gone." Instead of jumping to her own defense, Mrs. Briggs simply closed her eyes and shook her head. "I will admit class has been much quieter without Samantha. But I would never wish what may have happened to her on anyone. I would much rather have her pulling shenanigans 24 hours a day then to have her gone." She sighed, and the room fell silent for a moment, before Mrs. Briggs got up from her desk and handed Freddie a sheet of paper. "Principal Franklin has set up a counseling session for you and Carly tomorrow at 4:30. It would be very beneficial for you if you both went." Freddie took the piece of paper and looked up at his teacher. "With all due respect Mrs. Briggs, I don't need counseling. I just need Sam back."

xxx

That night, both Carly and Freddie couldn't sleep, both tossing and turning in their respective rooms. They thought about what life would be like if Sam was still here. Things would be a lot less stressful, that's for sure.

It was about 3am when Freddie was ready to let sleep overtake his body. He had tried to convince his mom to let him take a sleeping pill, but she was afraid he'd choke on it so she pounded it up and mixed it into a biodegradable water bottle. He had downed the whole thing as fast as he possibly could, and was beginning to feel its effects until the sound of footsteps shook him awake. It couldn't have been his mom, she was working night shift. And the door was locked so there was no way Carly or Spencer could get in. The only person he had known to sneak into his apartment was Sam.

But there was no way it could be her, right?

Freddie sat up in his bed, his eyes glued to his bedroom door which was slowly opening. His eyes went wide when his gaze met with a girl with piercing blue eyes in a purple hoodie and jeans. Her hair was darker than Sam's, but she sounded just like Carly had described the girl she'd seen 3 days previous. "Sam?" He whispered, hoping his words wouldn't be a lost cause.

The girl walked closer to him, not saying a word. Once she had reached his bedside, Freddie knew for certain it was Sam. He had spent too much time studying those eyes not to recognize her. Again wordlessly, she handed him a note and then started towards the window. She turned around, a sad smile on her face. "I was hoping you'd be asleep." She whispered as she lifted the window and stepped out into the night.

"Sam! Wait! Sam!" Freddie jumped out of bed and through the window onto the fire escape, but the girl was already nowhere to be found.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? You like? You love? You hate? Please give me feedback! REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**-Toria**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had no idea how I was going to continue this story but as I was falling asleep last night it hit me. I had to change the rating to T because of this chapter. But regardless of that, I hope you enjoy it! **

Tears streaked Freddie's face as he sat on the fire escape, reading the letter for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd received it from the girl he loved. After not being able to catch up to her he was overcome with the feeling that his heart had been shattered into a million pieces. He gently traced the words on the paper with his fingers, whispering Sam's words to himself.

_**Dear Freddie,**_

_**I know this is weird. Me vanishing like this, but I want you to know a couple things. **_

_**First off, this has nothing to do with you and Carly. If it did, I wouldn't be leaving a letter. Second, you have to forget about me. I know you're probably fine with that, it will be much easier for you than it will for Carly. But be there for her please.**_

_**Once you're done reading this, you have to burn it. Because I'm about to tell you why I've disappeared. **_

_**Yesterday night when I returned home after going to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly, my mom's boyfriend was in the living room without her. I tried to walk past him and head off to my room, but he grabbed me by my wrist and threw me on the floor. He tried to make me have sex with him Freddie. I tried to fight back, but without a weapon I wasn't strong enough. I remembered there was a baseball bat near the front door, so I threw him off of me and grabbed it. Before I knew what I was doing I hit him with it. And not just once, I lost count of how many times I did it. I was scared. I checked for a pulse but there was none. So I ran. I've heard from the news that he's alive but he's in a coma, and I know the police are looking for me. Don't tell Carly any of this. She doesn't need to know. **_

_**Lastly, I know I don't sound like myself in this letter, but get ready cause what's coming next isn't Sam-like at all.**_

_**I wrote this to you because I love you Freddie. I have for a while now. I was just scared to tell you. But now you know, and I figured you should so you can get some closure. At least maybe you won't remember me as the girl who hated you. **_

_**Well, I better be going now. Have a nice life.**_

_**Sam**_

Freddie folded the letter and held it up to his chest. He closed his eyes and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. This wasn't like him at all. If there was one thing he had taken away from the years of torture Sam put him through, it was to be strong. To put on a brave face no matter what. He knew he'd have to do that for Carly, but right now everything hurt and he just wanted to cry.

xxx

Carly knew something was wrong with Freddie from the minute he walked into her apartment. The pained look and fake smile was a dead give away. He sat next to her on the couch, not saying so much as a "hey". Carly tried to ignore it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Freddie was hurt. After "America Sings" went to commercial, she muted the TV and turned to him. "Is everything okay?" He laughed stiffly. "You mean besides the usual? Yeah I'm fine Carly, don't worry about it." Carly bit her lip, contemplating if she should tell Freddie how Sam felt about him. She wasn't sure if it would make things better or worse, but she had decided he deserved to know.

"Hey Freddie? Is it alright if I tell you a secret about Sam?"

His head whipped around, and the pain on his face became more obvious. "What about Sam?"

Carly gulped, not exactly sure how to phrase her words. "Well, before she left I kind of figured out that she liked you… as more than a friend." To her surprise, Freddie squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. He looked like he was going to be sick. Suddenly, realization hit Carly like a ton of bricks, and she stood up, eyes wide. "You know don't you? Something happened last night didn't it? Oh my God Freddie did you talk to Sam?" He shook his head. "Not exactly." Carly started frantically pacing around the living room. "But you saw her didn't you? Was her hair the same way I described it? How do you know she likes you?" Freddie shook his head again, looking up at Carly with sad eyes. "She doesn't like me Carles. She's in love with me. She wrote me a letter and told me. I saw her leave it and I tried to catch her but she got away."

"Oh my God. This is crazy. So Sam's still alive? Did she say why she's gone? This makes no sense." Freddie looked at his best friend for a moment before deciding it was probably better to lie. "No, she didn't say why she left. But I'm sure whatever reason she had it's a good one." Carly smiled and hugged Freddie. "This is the best news I've heard all day. We just need to find her and everything will be fine!" "I don't think it's that simple Carly. She doesn't want to be found." Carly's happiness turned to anger and she took a step back from Freddie. "WHAT! You're just giving up that easy? Do you not care about Sam at all?" Freddie said nothing, just placed his head in his hands. How could he explain how much he loved Sam to Carly? He knew she'd spaz out and get excited, completely forgetting that Sam wasn't even around. She'd make arrangements for dates, fuss over clothes she could dress Sam in, and of course question everything from how long he had felt that way to the dreams he'd had about Sam every night since he'd realized he liked her. It just wasn't a smart choice.

Carly became furious, shaking Freddie. "You can't just pretend she doesn't exist Freddie! She's my best friend, and though you won't admit it, she's yours too! How are we supposed to do iCarly?" Freddie reciprocated Carly's anger after she made that comment. He yanked her hands off of him and stood up, towering over her. "Screw iCarly! Screw friendship! I don't give a shit about that! You don't think I want Sam back too? Every night, I lie awake wondering how my day would have been different if she was there. I miss her more than I can even explain to you. But she's GONE Carly. She's gone and she isn't coming back! So there's no point in moping about it! GET OVER IT!"

Like a child that had been scolded by her mother, Carly's face fell, and tears began to form in her eyes. She tore her gaze away from Freddie and darted up the stairs, leaving him to cry alone. A dry heave escaped his chest and he began to sob. "Sam, I miss you so much." The teen whispered to the empty room. "Please just come back."

If Freddie had turned around at that moment, he would've noticed the girl standing in the window, her blue eyes wet and cheeks stained. She stood there for a moment longer before wiping her face with her sweatshirt sleeve and turning away.

xxx

Sam Puckett wasn't sure who she was anymore. She wasn't the same person she had been two weeks before. Not the girl Carly was best friends with. Not the one who tortured Freddie constantly. Not the girl who got joy out of beating kids up and stealing their lunch money. In fact, she had changed so much that she began to notice she was no longer craving meat every moment of the day. The realization stung, and brought more tears to Sam's eyes. She knew the moment she had ran that she could've easily told the police what had happened. But then she remembered her record. How many times she'd been put in juvie. Every police officer in Seattle knew her name and watched out for her. So she kept running and stayed in hiding. But she couldn't stray far because she missed her best friends too much. Every night she would watch as Freddie tossed and turned in his bed from the fire escape. She knew if he ever find out he'd probably think she was a stalker, but she didn't really care. She watched as Carly cried herself to sleep, and her heart felt as if it was ripping in half.

And then today, she saw Carly and Freddie's entire conversation. She watched as Carly's hope and joy turned to anger and fear. She watched as Freddie broke down, crying harder than anyone she'd ever seen before. It scared her to death that she was tearing her friend's lives apart. She thought she had done them a favor by leaving. That way they could get on with their lives. After all, she had always held them back.

But from seeing what had happened today, she realized that she was holding them back even more by not being there.

So she made a decision that night. She wouldn't stay away.

She would talk to Freddie and would make things right.

Too bad she wasn't sure what right was.

xxx

Freddie left his window open, hoping and praying that tonight something would change. The cold breeze felt good, and the sound of the rain comforted him as he tried to fall asleep. It was no use though. Sam's words from the night before replayed in his head over and over and kept his mind from achieving peace.

_I was hoping you'd be asleep._

A knock on his window startled him, but at first he had thought it was just a sound from the street below. He looked over at the window and nearly jumped out of his bed when he saw a dark figure standing there, watching him. "Sam?" He squinted, trying to see the person's face. "Sam? Please say something." "Hey Nub." Sam smirked and walked towards Freddie, causing his heart to swell with absolute elation. He couldn't believe she had come back. To see him nonetheless.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much Carly and I have missed you?" Sam shrugged, sitting down on the edge of Freddie's bed. He got up and sat next to her, placing his hand on hers. She flinched for a moment before looking down at their hands and relaxing. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave as fast as I did. But you have to understand, I can't just come back and have everything be normal again. It's risky enough that I'm staying in Seattle. I just couldn't stay away from you… and Carly of course." Freddie nodded, watching Sam who was currently staring at the floor. "I wish I didn't have to leave you. I miss you a lot." Freddie placed his fingers under Sam's chin and turned her head to face him. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Why should you have to leave? We can work this out Sam. We'll go to the police, explain what happened-" "You don't get it Freddie!" Sam shrieked and jumped off of Freddie's bed, throwing her hands in the air. Freddie silently thanked God that his mom was working the night shift, as Sam's voice was booming. "I almost killed a man! It doesn't matter if he tried to rape me or not. Once the police see my record, they'll never believe me!" She began to cry. Freddie walked over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her frail, shaking figure. "I just can't Freddie." She sobbed into his chest. "Please just stay with me tonight. I'm scared." Freddie pulled Sam in tighter and laid his head on top of hers. "Of course Princess Puckett. I'll stay with you for as long as you need."

**A/N: So what did you think? Sad, right? I promise it will get happier. I'm thinking one or two more chapters depending on the amount of reviews I get. So tell your friends! Haha thank you for reading, you guys are the best!**


End file.
